Konflik Batin
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: Konflik dalam batin Jong Dae, yang disadarkan oleh Kai dan Lay. Berhasilkah? Just enjoy :D


**Konflik Batin  
**

.

Cast: Jong Dae/Kai/Lay dan member dari EXO

Fanfiksi dari kimjongdaebak :D

Alur ceritanya milik kimjongdaebak yang terinspirasi dari... novel... supernova.

Happy reading (^^)

.

kimjongdaebak

.  
.

_Aku tak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya..._

.

"Jong Dae ah, lebih baik.. Kita akhiri hubungan ini."

"Kenapa Suho hyung?"

"Kita tak pernah sama, Jong Dae. Maksudku, kau selalu ingin begini sedang aku ingin begitu. Kau ingin pergi ke sungai Han, aku ingin ke Pulau Jeju. Kau dan aku selalu bertentangan."

.  
_  
Kupikir, hubungan kita seperti air dan sirup. Yang bisa saling larut dan mencampur padu. Ternyata..._

.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

"Emm... Nado saranghae, Kim Joonmyeon."

.

_Haha... Modus kau berkata kalau kita berbeda. Sebenarnya, kita itu sama. Sesama namja, sama seperti kau dan D. O._

Moncong pistol telah siap ditempatnya. Pelipis kiri Jong Dae siap untuk ditembus.

_Kata orang, selama ini otak kirilah yang paling sering bekerja. Tapi seingatku, hal-hal tentang perasaan dan cinta adanya di otak sebelah kanan. Atau jangan-jangan, keduanya telah kompak untuk bekerja tentang perasaan dan cinta?_

Pelatuk yang telah siap ditarik itu pun terlepas. Tangan itu menurunkan pistol dan mengganti sasarannya; kening Jong Dae.

_Selama ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu, Suho hyung. Memang, hati dan jantungku lebih banyak merasakanmu. Tapi aku lebih memilih otak yang akan kuhancurkan. Karena kau telah memenuhi otakku dengan namamu. Sosokmu. Dan apapun tentangmu._

Suasana kian memanas dikamar Jong Dae, Suho, dan Kai. Tak satupun ada dikamar itu, Kecuali Jong Dae.

_Hei, Suho hyung. Apakah aku selalu merepotkanmu? Dalam hubunganmu dengan D. O?_

Kembali pelatuk siap untuk ditarik.

_Lihatlah. Kali ini aku takkan pernah merepotkanmu lagi._

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di jendela kamar itu. Kai.

_Kali ini, kita pasti berpikiran sama. Kau pasti menginginkanku aku mati; agar kau tak canggung tiap kali bermesraan dengan D. O didepanku._

Kai menggedor-gedor jendela itu. Berusaha menghentikan Jong Dae. "Chen hyung! BERHENTI!"

Peluru telah siap.

Sementara itu dikamar Lay dan Manager. Hanya ada Lay disana. Melalui jendela kamarnya, Lay melihat Kai yang sedang menggedor-gedor jendela kamarnya.

"Telah jatuhkah kau, ke jurang perasaanmu yang paling dalam? Wahai, Jong Dae, Sang pencinta."

Telunjuk Jong Dae siap menarik pelatuk.

_Setelah kematianku, aku tak mau lagi mengingatmu hyung. Lelah telah mewabahiku. Kau yang seenaknya memenuhi otakku, hatiku, bahkan diriku. Tapi aku? Dijari kelingking kakimu saja tak ada Hyung..._

"Ya, jatuhlah sedalam yang kau bisa. Jurang itu masih terlalu dalam bila kau hanya memasuki setengahnya. Jatuhlah."

"CHEN HYUNG!"

"Jatuhlah. Rasakanlah, dinginnya jurang itu. Rasakanlah kehancuranmu."

Peluru itu benar-benar telah siap. Tinggal menunggu untuk diledakkan.

.

"Aku janji, takkan meninggalkanmu. Apapun halangannya. Walau kita sesama namja dan hubungan kita terlarang, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jong Dae."

.

_Bullshit semua yang kau katakan! BULLSHIT!_

.

"Su... Ho, hyy.. ung... Ah!"

"Soo.. Ha.. ngath.. sem.. phit!"

_._

_Sejak awal, kau hanya mencintai Kyungsoo bukan? Kau mencintaiku agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang temanku. Tak berniat lebih dari itu, kan?_

"Matilah sebelum kematianmu."

Kai mencoba berlari ke pintu kamar. Membukanya, dan menyadari bahwa pintunya dikunci dari dalam.

"CHEN HYUNG! BERHENTI DAN BUKALAH PINTUNYA!"

Telunjuk Jong Dae telah bergerak sedikit. Menekan pelatuk dengan perlahan walau belum seutuhnya menekan.

'Kau orang yang kuat Jong Dae ah. Lupakanlah Suho. Buang ingatan tentangnya.'

Jong Dae teringat kata-kata yang pernah seseorang katakan padanya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Hyungnya yang lain.

'Lupakan Suho. Carilah yang baru. Masih banyak namja lain. Atau, kalau kau mau, masih banyak yeoja lain yang menginginkanmu. Fans-mu banyak yang menginginkan status sebagai pacarmu. Bukan sekedar status sebagai penggemarmu.' Ucap Xiumin sambil memeluk Jong Dae setelah mendengar curahan hatinya Jong Dae.

_..._

"Rasakanlah dinginnya dasar jurang yang telah menyapamu."

Telunjuk yang mulai berkeringat itu masih setia menempel di pelatuk. Bersiap...

'Bersedih hanyalah membuang waktumu. Tak ada gunanya menangisi Suho yang telah berubah itu.' Nasihat dari Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tao.

"CHEN HYUNG!" Teriak Kai yang masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

Peluru siap untuk meluncur...

_..._

...

...

Telunjuk Jong Dae masih menempel lekat dengan pelatuk.

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga [Jong Dae, Lay dan Kai]. Tak ada yang berkata-kata, hanya napas yang menaik-turun.

"Telah kau rasakan bukan? Dinginnya jurang itu? Membaurlah... Hiduplah seperti kau telah menyatu dengan dinginnya jurang itu."

Suara-suara Sehun yang dikatakan kemarin terngiang kembali di kepala Jong Dae, 'Chen hyung... Kau mungkin akan marah mendengar ini, tapi, kau PABBO bila masih memikirkan Suho hyung. Sudahlah... anggap semua yang telah berlalu hanya debu. Lupakan Suho Hyung.'

_..._

"Chen... hyung?"

"Bangkitlah dari kematianmu. Hiduplah... Sekali lagi..."

'Jangan nangis! Kayak bukan kau saja Jong Dae ah! Smile! Ingat para fansmu! Mereka selalu berdoa akan kesehatanmu. Masa karena patah hati, kau bisa menangis? Mana Jong Dae yang dulu?' Hiburan dari Chanyeol yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Baekhyun, 'Ya! Mana Jong Dae yang dulu? Yang selalu memamerkan gigi putihmu itu? Bibir yang melengkung ke atas? Mata yang selalu hilang ketika kau tersenyum? Kau kemanakan semua itu?'

_..._

"Lihat? Bahkan teman-temanmu telah berusaha membangkitkanmu dari kematianmu."

"CHEN HYUNG!"

_Benar... tak ada artinya aku memikirkan dia. PABBO! JONG DAE PABBO!  
_

"CHEN HYUNG! KELUAR! JANGAN KAU MENGIRA DIRIMU BODOH KARENA SUHO HYUNG! KAU PINTAR KARENA KAU TELAH BERTAHAN SELAMA INI! KELUAR HYUNG!"

_GRATAK!  
_

Pistol itu kembali dijatuhkan. Tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tangan Jong Dae telah lemas sepenuhnya.

"Kini... kau telah bangkit dari kematianmu, bukan?"

Tubuh Jong Dae melemas. Terbaring pada lantai yang dingin. Napasnya tersengal. Hampir saja ia akhiri hidupnya.

"Bangkitlah, wahai Jong Dae sang pecinta."

"CHEN HYUNG! KATAKANLAH KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Dengan napas masih tersengal dan tubuh yang minim tenaga, Jong Dae berusaha untuk bangkit. Meraih gagang pintu, membuka kuncinya, lalu terduduk lemas kembali.

Kai, yang menyadari bahwa kunci telah dibuka dari dalam, langsung membuka pintu bercat coklat itu. Mencari-cari sosok Jong Dae dan menemukannya disamping pintu.

"Chen hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa?"

"Hiruplah udara kebangkitanmu. Rasakanlah... bukankah rasanya lebih menyenangkan?"

"Chen hyung... lupakanlah Suho hyung. Biarkanlah dia mencari hidupnya. Dan kau Chen hyung, carilah hidupmu juga. Jangan kalah dengan Suho hyung..." Kai memeluk Jong Dae erat. Mengelus punggung yang lunglai itu, memberinya semangat.

Sebutir air telah menggenang dimata Jong Dae. Ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan erat dari dongsaeng-nya. Tak lama, Lay datang.

"Lupakan dia. Anggap saja dia leader-mu selama ini. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak ada hubungan lagi dengan dia. Bangkitlah Jong Dae. Biarlah nanti dia terjerat hukum karma-nya. Merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Ucap Lay sambil ikut memeluk Kai dan Jong Dae. Merasakan bagaimana kedua orang itu kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mengharapkan Suho.

Sungguh rumit memang. Saat Jong Dae mencintai Suho. Saat Lay mengharapkan Suho. Dan Kai, mencintai Kyungsoo. Mereka harus kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka hanya harus menerima. Menerima kenyataan, bahwa orang yang mereka harapkan dan dicintai malah memilih orang lain. Bukan mereka.

.  
End...

Masih bingung?  
Tulisan yang _begini _atau cuma _ ... _(titik-titik)_,_ berarti omongan batinnya Jong Dae.  
Tulisan yang "begini" dan ngomongnya tentang _jurang, matilah, sang pencinta, bangkitlah_. Itu Lay.  
Tulisan yang "BEGINI!" dan selalu manggil-manggil Chen, itu Kai.  
Tulisan yang 'begini' biasanya nasihat.  
Tulisan yang... lainnya, pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan? :)

.  
Kali ini, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak, banyak, banyak terima kasih buat yg udah review di ff sebelum-sebelumnya tapi ngga bisa saya balas lewat PM.

Thanks to: mita884 , exofns , ajib4ff , GR-A .

.  
Terimakasih juga buat... _ekhem_, Akita Fisayu. Sayestoyaoi _ekhem_, Rega. Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic.

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow/favorite :D I know you~

Terimakasih juga buat reader yang udah mampir dan review! FF ini takkan ada tanpa kalian semuaaaa : )

Terimakasih juga buat~ KAMU!  
Yang udah mampir dan bersedia untuk review di ff ini dan ff yang akan dataaaaannngg. Thankyou so much! *deep bow*


End file.
